


Don't Strike The Match So Soon

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Michaela's POV* 

"Guys it's not funny!" I scream. I really do hate them sometimes. 

I had just arrived at the boys mansion upset that I had to go to a wedding AND wear a dress. They really weren't helping anything and I wanted to cry.

"But you? In a dress? That's something I would pay to see." Mikey laughs a little to loudly. 

I walk outside and Luke pulls up in his convertible. He sees me upset and jumps out of the car before putting the top up or even turning it off. "What's wrong?"

"The boys are laughing at me. I told them something and I was looking for comfort but it was just too funny." I explained.

"Well what was it? I could use a good laugh." He said.

I gave him a look and pushed through him to my car. "Kidding. I was kidding but seriously what's going on." 

He leaned against the car and grabbed both of my hands.

"I have to go to a wedding. They are making me wear a dress." I said slowly, waiting for it to blow up in my face.

"And the funny part?" He asked. 

I hugged his neck and was so thankful he was different. "Wait that's it? They made my gorgeous best friend so upset by the fact that she has to wear a dress? I would kick all of their asses right now if you would let me." 

He kisses my cheek and takes my hand. He turns his car off and we walk inside. He sits me on the couch before sitting next to me. "Hey look she's back. Good thing she's still in her normal clothes." 

I start to feel sad again and Luke places his hand on my knee. As the boys continue to laugh I feel his grip tighten. 

"Can you just shut the fuck up mate? She's already insecure about wearing the damn dress and you aren't helping." He screamed as he released his grip on my knee. I'd never seen Luke this mad over something so small.

"Luke it's fine. It's not that big a deal." I say but he won't look at me.

"No it's," I grab his face and turn it towards me. I look into the oceans of his eyes and he stops. It's like he forgot what we were talking about because he stutters.

I break our gaze and he gets up. He storms upstairs and I decide I should be leaving anyway. 

I walk out the door and Ashton meets me at my car. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I don't know you tell me. If you hadn't teased me about wearing a dress we wouldn't be in this situation." I say.

"It was a bit of harmless teasing. I didn't think you would get upset. Nor did I think Luke would be this over protective over it." He explained.

"Well I can't help what he does. And you know I get upset over everything. I can't help it." I say.

"Well I'm sorry I teased you. Are you gonna be around tomorrow?" He asked. 

"I can't I have to go dre-, somewhere. I wanted you guys to come with me but nevermind." I tell him.

He calls out as I'm leaving the driveway before returning inside. 

*Luke's POV* 

I rest my hand on Michaela's knee after I see how sad that comment made her. I didn't realize my grip was tightening until Michaela whimpered and I exploded. "Can you just shut the fuck up mate? She's already insecure about wearing the damn dress and you aren't helping."

"Luke it's fine. It's not a big deal." Of course it's a big deal! If it wasn't a big deal she wouldn't be hurt over it. 

"No it's," I feel Michaela's hand grab my face and turn it towards her. She stares into my eyes and I can't take it anymore. I try to talk again but can't find the words and start stuttering like an idiot.

Michaela breaks our gaze which I am so thankful for. If she had stared any longer I would have kissed her. I storm up to my room to avoid the tension and hear the front door open and close.

I look out my window and see Michaela and Ashton noticeably fighting. Did he not understand this isn't what she wanted?

After Michaela leaves I decide to walk downstairs. When I walk in I hear the boys are talking about how weird I'm is being. "If you're going to talk about me mind doing it in one of your rooms or something? I prefer not to hear how annoying you think I am."

"You aren't annoying Luke. You are just acting different." Calum said.

"One round of teasing was enough. She went out for a breather and came back in happy and you just had to do it again? Of course I'm mad. She's really upset about this you guys. She was almost crying and then you guys started teasing her again. I had to stop it because if she was to start crying I would have beat the shit out of all three of you." I said.

"Ok well we understand that, but you were really over protective." Ashton said.

"Fuck!" I couldn't help but scream. Why were they teasing me? "I don't want to talk about it okay." 

They were all three quiet so I just went back up stairs. I forgot why I even went down in the first place. 

When I got upstairs and checked my phone Michaela had texted me. 'Are you okay? I can come back over if you want and we can talk.' 

'I'll be okay. How are you?' I answered back.

'I'll get over it. I know how the boys can be sometimes.' She replied.

'Forget what I said. Come over.' I responded. She didn't answer back and I started thinking that I scared her. 

I was about to cry myself to sleep when Michaela walked in my room. "Babe." I said softly and smiled.

"What was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear sorry." 

"Oh nothing. I was starting to think I scared you off." I told her.

She walked to my bed and sat a few inches away from me. "Never Lukey. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. I'd never leave." 

I smiled. "So besides the boys how is your day going?" 

We laid down on our sides and propped our heads up with our elbows. She was telling me about her day/ week and why she was going to a wedding. 

When it got to be my turn, my smile faded. "What's wrong Lukey?" 

I grabbed a pillow and put it underneath both of our heads to relieve our arms. "I um, well." 

I couldn't even say it. I broke down. Michaela wrapped her arms around my back and held me as I cried. I put my arms over her shoulders and cried into her neck. 

Michaela has never seen me cry. I don't know why I was letting my walls down so easily. 

"It's therapy." I said as I cried harder. 

"Shh. Lukey it's okay. What happened at therapy?" She asked rubbing circles in my back.

"They said I'm not showing enough improvement. They want to send me to rehab." I cried. I couldn't bear to say the next sentence.

"Aww babe. It'll be okay right? I can come visit you everyday, we can have long chats, and have a good laugh together. It'll be just like now. Just at a different place." 

Then I had to tell her. "It's in America." 

"W-what? They can't." She looked like she was gonna burst but stopped for my sake. 

"Micky I'm so sorry. I haven't even told the boys yet." I told her through the sobs. I felt so bad to tell her this after the stress the boys just put on her.

"No it's okay. I'm fine. Can I go to the bathroom really quick?" She asked as if she didn't know where she wanted to go. But I'm sure it was just any where that wasn't here.

She walked to the bathroom and I heard loud sobs and screaming. She walked out a minute later with puffy red eyes but she was calm. She climbed back in bed and continued to hold me.

"They can't take you away Luke. You're all I have." She started to slowly cry again but when I tried to comfort her she said I was the one who needed holding. 

A few minutes later she fell asleep with tears still coming down her face. I guess she was uncomfortable so she flipped to her other side. It made it easier for me to hold her so I didn't mind. 

I fell asleep soon after that thinking about how I was gonna tell her I only have two weeks till I leave. 

•

*Michaela's POV*

I woke up and couldn't remember where I was. I saw Luke's tear stained face and felt his arms around my waist and remembered exactly what had happened last night. I turned over to face him and accidently woke him up. He groaned and opened his eyes enough to see. "Sorry Lukey. I just wanted to see your face. You know it's a very please to thing to wake up to."

He gave me the best smile he could manage and closed his eyes again pulling me in closer. "Thank you for last night." He placed a kiss to my cheek and nuzzled his face in my neck. 

"Anything to help." I stroaked his hair and wondered how he wasn't improving. He seems so much happier than he was before. He used to never wake up to a smile on his face. He never smiled at all. 

I was interrupted by my thoughts when the door flew open and three wild teenage boys popped in. "LUKEY WE," they saw me and stopped confused. Luke stayed asleep and chose to ignore them.

"Micky, 1) why are you in bed with a boy 2) get out 3) when did you get here and 4) why do both of you look like you've been crying?" Calum said. I knew that one and two were a joke so I ignored them. 

"3) I got here last night and 4) cause that's all we've done the past 8 hours besides sleep." I said.

"Why were you crying?" Ashton asked concerned.

"Because," I stopped and Luke had opened his eyes concerned. "I was sad. And it's none of my business to tell you why Luke was." 

He let out a small sigh and kissed my neck. "Thank you." I heard him whisper.

"Micky is it about the dress? We already said we were sorry." No they didn't but I'll take that as the apology. 

"No it's not about the dress. It's something much more important but I'm not telling you." I said. 

"But," Michael started to talk but Ashton cut him off.

"We don't want you upset so we're gonna leave it alone." He said grabbing the boys hands and walking out the door. 

"Lukey I have to go somewhere real quick but I'll be back later. Will you be okay by yourself?" I asked once the boys left. 

"Not if it will make you stay." He said. To be honest all I wanted to do the rest of the day was lay here and hold him anyways.

"As much as I would love that, I have to go." I pressed a kiss to his cheek and got up. 

"Noooo! You took all of the warmth with you." He whined and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry boo. I'm gonna steal some of your clothes for the day." I told him.

"What? What's wrong with the clothes you always leave here?" He asks.

"They aren't comfortable." I explained.

"First you sleep in my bed, then you leave and take all of the warmth, now you are stealing my clothes? What am I going to do with my life." He teased.

"I don't know. That's for you to figure out then tell me later." I said. I go to the closet and pick out his biggest and most comfortable sweatshirt then go to his drawer and get a pair of navy sweatpants. I always have to get the smallest pair then roll them up like twelve times.

"Close your eyes no peaking." I didn't really care if he looked because we have seen eachother in our underwear before and I had on a sports bra. I took of my shirt and slid on the sweatshirt before taking off my sleeping shorts and sliding on the sweat pants. 

When I was done I told him he could open his eyes and he did. "You aren't gonna wear a shirt with that?" 

I smirked, "oh and how would you know if there was no peaking?" 

"Umm because I can't see your shirt. I only see your, umm." He stopped and got embarrassed. 

"My bra?" I asked jokingly. 

"Ya that." He mumbled into the pillow.

"You're so funny Luke. Why are you looking at it anyways?" I teased.

"Okay you caught me I'm sorry." he was so embarrassed it was funny.

I kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later goofball."

I walk downstairs and see all the guys waiting for me to leave. I smile and wave before walking out the door. I walk to the car and realize I left my phone in Luke's room. 

I groan and walk back up the stairs. As I turn the corner I hear, "so how was it?" 

Being as nosey as I am I listen in. Luke replied confused. "Was what?" 

"Sex with Micky!" Mikey says a little too excitedly. 

He didn't just. Mikey why. I'm curious to see what Luke says so I wait. "Okay eww. We didn't have sex." 

I didn't want to hear anymore so I went back to the front of the stairs and yelled "hey Luke I forgot my phone." Before coming down the hall way. 

I popped my head in and and grabbed my phone from his nightstand. "Thanks again for last night." I said and smiled as I left.

When I got to the end of the hall, I tip toed back to see their reactions. "Dude you totally did." 

"Mikey stop. Eww. I don't want to think about that." Of course he didn't. Why did I have to hear that. I repulse every guy I see. I don't know why I'm surprised.

I walked down the stairs and sat at the end. I cried for a minute before realizing all the guys could see me. I walked out to the car and realized my keys were in Luke's room to.

I got out and went back upstairs to Luke's room. "Why won't you tell us?" Calum asked.

"Cause we didn't do anything Cal." I heard him say and walked back in. 

"I um. I forgot my keys too." I walked to his dresser and picked up my keys. I started to walk out and noticed I had all eyes on me. I got nervous and dropped my keys. I picked them up and tried walking out of the door. "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." 

"Wait Micky." Luke jumped out of bed and over to me. "Are you alright?" 

"Why wouldn't I be." I asked.

He picked up his thumb and wiped it across my cheek. "You've been crying." He whispers.

"I'm fine." I give him the best fake smile I can and walk downstairs and get in my car. I pull out my phone and text him before driving off.

*Luke's POV*

After I heard Michaela open and close the door I hear three sets of feet coming up the stairs with giggles. They crash in my room and sit on my bed. "So how was it?"

"Was what?" I ask confused.

"Sex with Micky!" Mikey says excitedly. My heart starts beating faster at the thought and I'm sure I blush. 

"Okay eww. We didn't have sex." I say as casually as possible. 

A minute later I hear Michaela's voice down the hall way. "Hey Luke I forgot my phone." She walks in and grabs from my nightstand. Before she leaves she stops at the door and turns around. "Thanks again for last night." 

Did she just. As if the boys didn't already have an image in their heads. She smiles which makes it worse. And then she leaves. 

We heard her footsteps down the hall and they start talking again, "dude you totally did." 

"Mikey stop. Eww. I don't want to think about that." But in reality I did. Ya she may be my best friend but I'm in love with her. She makes me happy. The only reason I haven't inproved yet is because every time I talk about her I get sad that she isn't mine.

"Why won't you tell us?" Calum asked.

"Cause we didn't do anything Cal." I was starting to get mad at them but stopped when Michaela walked in. 

"I um. I forgot my keys too." She walked over and got her keys. As she was leaving she looked at us and I noticed her eyes were all red and puffy. She dropped her keys again and picked them up, "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Wait Micky." I jumped out of bed and over to her. "Are you alright?" 

"Why wouldn't I be." She asked.

There was still a tear on her cheek and I wiped it with my thumb. "You've been crying." He whispers.

"I'm fine." She said giving me a fake smile and walking out the door. I heard the front door open and close and then her car started. I listened as she pulled out the driveway.

"I'm such an idiot." I heard my phone buzz but wanted to ignore it until the boys left.

"Can we give you a hug?" When there was no answer they took the hint and left.

I realized I had therapy in 15 minutes and picked up my phone and my keys. I see that the message is from Michaela and decide to check it. "I don't think I'll make it back tonight." She sent it with a sad face and I knew that she heard they boys. Fuck my life. 

I got in my car and drove to therapy anyway. When I walked inside my therapist was waiting for me. She led me to her room, "hello Mr.Hemmings. Please take a seat. How are you?"

I sat down and tried to replace but I couldn't. "I was good until my roommates walked in my room."

"I'm sorry to here that why don't you tell me about it." She said sweetly.

I told her everything from the dress to waking up Michaela in my arms. I smiled at the memory and played with my lip ring. She smiled to and said she was glad I could think of something happy. 

Then she asked what happened after that. I told her about what the boys asked me and how I saw Michaela sad.

"I hated seeing her cry. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she said she had to go and couldn't come back tonight anymore. That's why I'm almost positive she heard us and ugh. It just makes me so angry." I said about to cry.

"Well in my expert opinion, I think you need to be around this girl a lot more. I'm proud on the improvement you made, well you said you made but I believe you." She said.

Not a lot happened between today and yesterday and since she said I opened up a lot more than I used to she let me go early. 

I walk out to my car excitedly and try to call Michaela. Her phone immediately went to voicemail. I think she's still mad. I decided to text her, "I got some good news today. I tried to call but you're still mad. Come around tonight if you get a chance."

She read the text but didn't answer it. I texted back again. "Please don't be mad I can't take it." 

Again she read it with no answer. I decided to leave it alone. I drove to the house and sat it my car for a minute. 'Why did I have to say that? The boys wouldn't have told if I said I had feelings for her. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so stupid.'

Finally I got out of the car and walked inside. "There you are Luke. We were starting to get worried about you." 

I shrugged my shoulders and started walking to the stairs. "So how did therapy go?" Ashton called from behind me.

"It went." I walked to my room not bothering to shut the door and laid on my bed. I shoved my face in a pillow and heard the boys footsteps in my door way.

"Luke are you okay?" Calum asked sitting on the bed. 

I started to cry but I don't understand why. "Please leave." 

"I hope you feel better." All of the boys hugged me and went out shutting my door.

"Of course I won't feel better." I sighed to myself before getting up to take a shower. 

I turned the water on hot and got undressed. I stepped in the shower only to sit on the floor. I let the water soaked my hair and run down my body. I wish Michaela was here with me. I need her.

*Michaela's POV*

While I was out shopping for a dress my phone kept going off. Every time it was Luke. I wish he was here with me but he thinks I'm repulsive as I am, so I don't think he would want to see me in a dress.

I finally found the dress that I thought was perfect and gave it to Daddy to buy. "Thank you Daddy." 

He bent down and kissed my cheek. "Anything to make my princess happy. Would you like to go out for dinner?" 

"Sure. I could use a good mar to get my mind off of somethings." I smiled and walked out of the dress shop to our car. 

The driver opened the door and we got in. "Would you like to invite the boys?"

I was happy for a second then realized that meant inviting Luke. "They are busy tonight."

"Okay sweetie maybe another time." He smiled and we pulled up at our favorite restaurant.

At dinner we talked about how mom and all of the siblings were doing since I never see them. Daddy asked how the boys career was coming along even though he owns their record label so I laughed and said great.

"What about Luke? How's his therapy going?" He asked.

"Umm well it's getting better. The therapist said he needs to show more signs of improvement but I personally think he's doing better." I explained picking at my food. 

"Well that's good. Maybe he just needs some cheering up that's all." Daddy said quietly. "Your mother used to be just like him. She was good at what she did and she always loved it. When it got overwhelming she slowly faded out and was very distant. None of her friends could cheer her up and she almost ended it. I came around more and the therapist said she improved and was almost totally better." 

"Really?" I asked. It was hard to believe that mom was ever like that. 

"Mhm. And I'm not just saying this because they are the next big thing and my career but if you want to keep Luke, well Luke, he needs to stay happy." Daddy said softly. 

"I'll try but it's hard to get through to him." I said.

"I talked to him about it once. He said you are the only person he's staying clean for. He told me the boys are immature and think that everything's s joke. If it wasn't for you he probably would be where he was today. Now I'm sure he would have rather told you himself but he would never get around to it. He's fragile." Daddy explained.

I checked the time on my phone and it was 8:30. Where did the time even go? 

My phone buzzed and I ignored it thinking it was Luke. We left the restaurant around 9:30 after more talking and catching up. The driver took us to our mansion across town and I went up to my room to put up my dress. 

I came downstairs and went back to the counter to get my phone. "Ashton texted you, dweeb." 

"Shut up twerp. Why are you reading my messages?" I asked my brother, James.

"I didn't. It kept going off so I looked to see who they were from." He walked away and grabbed something to eat.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my room before checking my phone. From Baby SmAshTon: "please come back. Luke really needs you. I'm scared to leave him by himself but he wants you." 

From California Booty Poppin: "please Micky come back. When we left he was crying his eyes out."

From Mikester: "Michaela please come over. He needs you." 

I start to change when my phone dings again. From Mikester: "he's been in the shower for two hours. Please come over." 

I hopped in the shower and took a quick one to wash my hair and my body. I got out and decided to let it dry naturally so I could get over there. 

I throw back on a clean pair of Luke's sweatpants that I wore last week and one of his ripped band tanks. I slipped on some converse and grabbed my phone and keys. I went to my parents room to tell them I was staying the night at Luke's and goodnight.

"Hey Micky?" James asks.

"Don't start calling me that. What do you want?" I ask him kinda of politely. 

"Can I come with you? I want to ask the boys some things." He asks acting sweet. 

"We are kind of dealing with something that depends on dads career. Not tonight baby bro." I say.

"What about tomorrow?" He asks again.

"Look if we can fix the problem I'll come get you. Or even better, which boy do you want to pick you up? Besides Luke." I ask. 

"Why not Luke?" He asks sadly.

"Dad won't even let him drive me. Choose one." I say quickly because I should probably be leaving. 

"Can they all?" He asks excitedly.

"Sure why not. I've got to go. Be good." I say and run out the door. 

On the way there I listen to Good Charlotte and try to prepare myself for what me and Luke will talk about.

I pulled into their driveway a few minutes later and parked the car. I didn't tell any of the boys I was coming so my phone kept going off. I grabbed my keys and my phone and went inside.

All the boys, except Luke, were sitting on the couch. Each one of them looked sad and then surprised once they saw me. "Micky? What are you doing here?" 

"Well a few someone's kept blowing up my phone so I took a shower and came over. Luke's upstairs right?" I asked already heading that way.

"Ya he's still in the shower." Michael said.

"How long's it been?" I asked concerned.

"3 hours. I went up a little while ago and he told me to leave him alone." Calum answered.

"Don't worry. I'll fix him." I sighed and walked to his room.

I walked in and went over to the bathroom door. When I knocked there was a hesitant answer. "Leave me alone. I'm not coming out." 

"Then I'm coming in." I said.

I heard the shower turn off and him step out. I waited a few seconds to make sure he had his towel on. I walked in and saw him standing there. He still hasn't said a word to me. 

"Micky." He wrapped his arms around my neck and started crying. "I didn't think you wanted to come back." 

"Well I didn't. I still don't but I want you to be well so I gave up my selfishness and came to make you better." I told him.

"Why were you crying this morning? And why are you mad at me?" He asked pulling away. He had already put on some sweatpants so he went and put on a jumper.

"You know why." I gently punched his arm and looked away from him. 

"Cause I said we didn't have sex? We didn't what was I supposed to do, lie?" He asked.

"No but you didn't have to say, 'eww, Mikey.' And 'stop that's gross.' I understand that I repel you and most other guys but you could have said it a bit nicer." I said angrily. 

"I was saying eww because I would rather not talk about my sex life with the boys. You don't repel me. You can't repel anyone. You're-," He cut himself off and walked away. "I'm sorry okay?" 

He crawled under his blanket and closed his eyes as if trying to go to sleep. "Sorry doesn't take away the hurt." 

He opened his eyes again and opened his arms for me to climb in. I gladly accepted even though I pretended I was still pissed. "You look pretty in my clothes." 

I was facing away from him but I'm sure he could still tell I was blushing. His arms were around my waist and I felt like they belonged there. Was I falling into his trap?


	2. Chapter 2

*Michaela's POV* 

I woke up with a headache and the sound of my phone repeatedly going off. I looked at the clock on Luke's nightstand and it read 1 o'clock. I tried to get up but realized it was a really bad idea once my headache got worse. "Oww." I sat back down and felt like I was gonna cry. 

I felt Luke's arms around my waist and pull me back into his arms. "Are you okay?" 

"My head is killing me." I complained.

"What'd you do? Drink before you came over?" He asked.

"I had a sip of my dads margarita at dinner but I'm not a lightweight dumbass." I said. "Plus it's not a hangover headache. It's more of a crying headache." 

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better we aren't banding until tomorrow so we can just lay in my bed all day." He said.

"I wish but I have to go do stuff before the wedding tomorrow." I sighed. "Ugh where's my phone?" 

"It's under me." He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

I reached my hand under his back and grabbed my phone. I tried to pull it out but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Your hands are so warm. Don't take them away." 

I kissed his cheek and pulled my hands out anyway. My phone dinged again and I was pulled out of my trance. I picked it up and read the first message, "did you solve the problem or whatever?"

It was James. It was from about an hour ago and then every five minutes he would text again saying, 'hello' or 'are you up?' 

"Fuck I completely forgot about him." I rubbed my face and took a deep breath. 

"About who?" Luke suddenly sat up fast and curious.

Before I could answer my phone dinged again, this time from Daddy. "Hey babygirl. Sorry to wake you if you're still asleep. Me and mommy are going out of town today for the next few days. James said you agreed to watch him and will pick him up within the hour. Thank you so much princess. Love always Daddy." 

"That little fucker. Luke I'll be back in a minute." I got up and winced at the pain that shot through my head. 

I walked slowly down the hall and into the elevator. I took it to Ashton's room a few floors down. As the elevator went back down, I knocked on the door and walked into Ashton's room. 

As I took my next step I became dizzy and started crying. I stopped myself at Ashton's bedside and climbed in. As soon as I made contact with his skin he flinched and woke up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed into his chest. "Micky? What's wrong? Is it Luke?" 

"No it's a headache. How much do you love me?" I asked referring to James.

"What do you need now?" He groaned with a laugh.

"Well last night I told James that if I fixed things with Lukey, one of you would pick him up. My dad doesn't trust Lukey or Michael and he wants you there so will you please get him? You can take my car if you bring Mikey and Cal. I told him you would all come." I asked.

"Of course Micky. That's nothing." He smiled.

"He may have also lied to Daddy and said you guys would watch him the next couple of days while he's out of town." I added quickly as he got up to get dressed. "I would help but my heads killing me, Luke's killing me, I have that wedding tomorrow, and prep's today." 

"You've got to be kidding me. Micky I'm sorry but you know how well I do with your brother in long periods of time." He said trying to be sweet.

I don't blame him though. Since the boys are all older the just see James as a kid. James sees them as a famous band and more importantly his idols. He's only met them twice so he gets really excited when he gets to hang with them.

"I'm sorry Ashy. I don't know how I always get myself in these situations. I'll just drive home and watch him myself." I say messing with his mind.

"Wait no Micky. I'll watch him. I'll have the other boys too. Everything will be fine. I should have never said anything." Ashton declares and I smirk. 

"You are just about as wrapped around my finger as Luke is." I say. 

"As if. I'm only half as bad as him." Ashton says.

"Can you carry me back to Luke's room? I'll cry if I get up again." I say.

"Okay no. You can walk." He says thinking that I'm messing with him. 

"No Ashy seriously my head. I need medicine." He gives me a second thought and picks me up and puts me in his hip like a baby. We start walking to the elevator and I laugh. "Wrapped around my fucking finger." 

He just shakes his head and presses the button for the first floor. When we get down to the kitchen he sets me on the counter and goes to get my medicine and some water. 

"Mikey!" I squeal excitedly when I see the red haired boy coming toward me. He squeezes between my legs and hugs around my waist sleepily. "How much do you love me?" 

"Not more than sleep so if it involves getting up then no." He says into my stomach.

I push him away and close my legs. "Fine then no morning cuddles. I was really counting on you." 

He sticks out his lip but I don't give in. "Ok fine just give me cuddles." 

We resume the position from before and he asks what it is that I want. Ashton comes back with medicine and water so I take some before answering him. "So James wants you, Ash, and Cal to pick him up and watch him for the next few days while my parents are out of town and I'm at the wedding." I say. 

"Really? I can't stand your brother no offense." He says. 

"Please? I'll love you forever." I say.

"You already love me forever and I love you so I'll do it. Skip the mushy stuff and cuddle me." He says. I laugh and wrap my arms around him tighter.

I hear a sleepy Calum come down the stairs, "what's this I hear about brothers?" 

"We have to watch James while 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' are out of town." Michael jokes in my voice.

"Okay let me shower really quick. I'm so tired." He walks over and lays his head in my lap.

"I love how Cali was the only one who didn't put up a fight." I say. I'm actually surprised. He usually puts up the most fight about anything. 

"Ya why is that?" Mikey asks.

Calum shrugs his shoulder and talks facing my stomach. "Making Mr.Daddy happy. No James? No happy Daddy. No happy Daddy? No Michaela. No Michaela? No happy band, Luke, Michaela, Calum, Ashton, or Michael. Get it?" 

He kisses my thigh and picks his head up. He walks over to the fridge and gets orange juice for his self and offers me a glass. "No thanks but I could use a piggy back ride to Luke's room." 

"Ok give me a second." He takes a sip of his orange juice and walks in front of me and spins around.

I get on his back and we walk into the elevator. "Thank you for being a good sport about this. I emotionally can't handle it anymore."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks rubbing my leg.

"No it's okay. I'll come by when I get back." I kiss his cheek and he opens the door to Luke's room. 

He sets me on the bed and kisses my forehead before messing with Luke's hair and leaving. "What just happened out there?" 

Luke took me in his arms and rubbed my back. "James lied and told Daddy that the boys would watch him while they are out of town this weekend. My head hurts really bad and I have to go get ready for the wedding tomorrow." 

I started crying and wrapped my fists in his t-shirt. "Shh, Micky, it'll be okay. Do you want me to go with you?" 

"If you don't mind." I sniffled. 

He smiled into my hair and continued to stroke my back. "Of course I don't mind. Anything for you."

His words put an uneasy feeling in my stomach. He's my best friend but then again best friends don't sleep in each others beds and call them baby. Ugh why did Luke have to like me. Do I even like him back? I'm just so confused and I'm at a loss of words. I just smile instead.

We had gotten up about three hours later and went downstairs. I made Luke carry me because my head was still killing me. James was already over here and really excited when Luke came downstairs.

"Hi Luke! I get to spend this weekend with you guys. I already have so much to ask you about, this is gonna be so fun." James said probably overwhelming Luke. 

"Hey kiddo. I'm going with sissy to get ready for the wedding tomorrow so it will have to wait for a bit okay? Maybe when I get back you can play my guitar. How's that sound?" Luke asked after setting me on the counter. 

"Okay I guess. More fun for me and the boys then." James wasn't as excited as the first time he met the boys but he was pretty darn close.

Luke made us both some coffee before sitting on the couch to cuddle. He sweetened my coffee just the way I like it. I laid my head on his shoulder and waited for my coffee to cool down. The rest of the boys were watching the TMNT movie. 

We finished our coffee and Luke went upstairs to grab us both some shoes and get our phones.

He came back down and of course our shoes matched as well as our outfits did since we were both wearing sweats and band tees. "Did you grab my keys?" 

"Sorry princess, Mr.Daddy said if we go out anywhere we have to ride in a car." He said as he put his shoes on. 

"Lukey he won't know.. Please?" I whined. The whole world knows how much I hate being chauffeured around. It makes me feel less independent and I have to rely more on people, something I'm also not a fan of.

"Sorry. It'll only be two or three days. I hate it as much as you do, trust me." He says pulling me in for a hug. "Besides you are sick and in no shape to drive."

"I will cry if you make me." I put out my bottom lip and stared into his eyes. 

He bit his lip and looked away from my gaze. "I'm not going against your father." 

"Look me in the eyes and say it, meenie." I said folding my arms.

He turned back and looked into my eyes. His were filled with pain and sorrow, I felt bad. "I'm sorry. It's not open for discussion."

His voice cracked and I knew it was hard for him to tell me no so I let it slide. I turned and walked out of the house without another word and got into the car, the chauffeur closing the door behind me.

Luke walked out a minute later and the chauffeur did the same to him before driving off. Luke tried to grab my hand but I pulled it in my lap and stared out of the window. I glanced back at him and his eyes were sad. I felt bad but I wasn't giving in.

By the time we arrived at Shelby's house it was already 5:45. She answered and grabbed her phone before walking outside. "Don't freak out when you get in the car." 

"I won't. What's there to freak out about?" She asked. 

"Shelby I'm serious. We aren't talking about it." I said as the chaffeur opened the door. We got in the car and her breath hitched but as was told, she didn't freak out. 

I had to sit in the middle which I wasn't very excited for. Luke kept looking at me with sad eyes and I wanted so very badly to give in. But I'm not the weaker link. I just had to keep telling myself that and look away. "Micky? Can," 

"Hey Shelby what do you want to do after we get our nails done?" I had to cut him off before he said something I would regret listening to. 

"Why did you just cut him off?" She whispered quietly.

"I told you we aren't disscusing this." I told her.

"Ok um. Well after our nails how about we go to dinner?" She suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and opened my phone to text the guys. "We're going out for dinner tonight, be ready by 7." 

It didn't take long for them to reply back saying they will be ready and Mikey complaining about how he just wants pizza. 

We arrived at the nail salon and went inside. Luke sat in the corner, on his phone. Shelby and I got our nails done the same, French tips with a white flower on both ring fingers. The lady added them both to my tab even though Shelby tried to pay. 

We walked back to the car and Luke told the chaffeur he would get the door. After Shelby got in Luke closed the door leaving me and him outside of the car. "Please stop ignoring me." 

"You and I both know that isn't possible. I'm mad and I don't want to talk about it, not with you." I said before sneaking past him and getting in the car.

He climbed in and shut the door. The car ride home was filled with laughter from me and Shelby, but I couldn't help but notice Luke. His eyes were glossy and when I looked at him, he would give a weak smile and look away.

After a while of listening to music and laughter we finally arrived home. Shelby sat and talked to the guys who were already dressed. I went up to Luke's room in a rush to try and change before he got up there. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and some converse before picking out a shirt. Just as I was taking off my shirt the door opened. "Luke! What are you doing?" 

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm not aloud in my room!" He said loudly.

"Well I'm changing.. So maybe you should knock!" I yelled.

His mouth opened like he was going to say something. He stopped instead and left the room. I slipped on his band tee and went downstairs to see everyone really quiet. 

I pretended like nothing happened and walked toward the couch. "Everyone ready to go?" I smiled and they all shook their heads. Why were they acting strange? 

Thankfully we took two cars so I didn't have to ride with Luke. Shelby, Ash, and I rode in one car. Luke, Mikey, Cal, and James rode in the next. 

Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky with the table arrangements. I had Shelby on one side but Luke on the other. 

The chefs cooked our meals infront of us and James was having a good time. He had never been anywhere with the boys so he was excited. All of the boys got the chef to throw shrimp at them and they had to catch it. Except for Luke who was being a party pooper. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? 

James asked the chef to make a volcanoe to impress the boys and they all acted surprised. They were so sweet and such good friends. I'm glad Daddy is their manager and that I got to be friends with them. 

Luke didn't really eat much and it worries me. I'm not mad at him just at the world. Why was I taking it down on him? I can't apologize for it right now though. Ugh we need to leave soon.

When the chef gave us our ticket, James was the one who told them to charge it to our tab because he wanted to feel like a grown up. 

When it was time to leave Shelby switched cars with Cal so they could go to her house and Cal could come with me and Ash. 

I had some time before Luke got home so I decided to take a quick shower. I changed into some of his sweats and went back downstairs to wait for the rest of the guys. "Hey Cali and Ashy? When Luke gets home I need to talk to him so would you guys mind keeping James entertained with Mikey?" 

"Sure he seemed kind of off today. Let me know what's going on." Ashton said and Calum agreed. I sat in between them on the couch and cuddled them. The door opened and James was laughing at something Mikey said with Luke close behind. 

Once Luke was out of the room Mikey looked at me. "Ok what he hell is going on with him?" 

"Mikey shut up." I said glancing at James who was too involved with Calum to notice.

A look of panic came over Mikey's face and he came closer to me. "Sorry I forgot. But what's wrong with him." 

"I've been mad all day and I took it out on him. I need to go fix things." I sigh and start walking to his room. 

I took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. Luke was laying with his face smothered in a pillow. I walked to his bed and sat down on the end. He looked up and had tears all over his face. He sat up and hugged his pillow tightly. "Micky, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad and it's killing me. You make me so happy and I hate seeing you mad. I know you don't want to see me but can I please hold you for a minute?"

He was hyperventilating and he sounded so scared. I felt horrible. I moved his pillow and climbed in his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he held on so tight. "Lukey it wasn't you. I was being a bitch because we had to be driven around. It's not your fault that Daddy said no. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I let this get too out of hand." 

"I thought I was going to lose you." His grip got tighter and his sobs got louder.

Suddenly I understood it all. He's scared of being left and that's why he always holds on so tight. It's all my fault. "Lukey I told you I'm never leaving. That's a promise I will never ever brake. You are so important to me and I will never lose you."

My mind flashed back to all the times we've had fun together and then to all the times I've almost lost him. I wasn't letting that happen again. I stroked his hair and rubbed his back with my other hand.

Once he calms down I pull back and look into his still tear filled eyes. I don't think about it much before I lean in and connect his lips with mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach and knew that this was right. This is what Luke had been missing all along. 

He pulled back and broke the kiss and the conversation he had with the boys yesterday popped in my mind. I really do repulse him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that." 

"No Micky I liked it. But what if your dad finds out. He'll kill me." Luke said quietly. "Fuck it."

He pulls me back in and kisses me passionately. "I've loved you for so long and I've been so scared to tell you. I thought I would lose you. And I thought you didn't like me back and I don't know, you're just too good for me." 

"Well stop thinking Lukey. You're stressing yourself out over little things. Of course I like you back. I love you. Maybe I've been blind but it's always been there. I've tried to ignore it for so long because I thought the same as you. But it's not wrong, it's okay. It's more than okay, it's perfect. We're perfect. And we will be perfectly fine as long as you are okay. If your therapist sends you to rehab in America I will be right there with you okay? I just need you to get better. Be the Luke I knew before." 

"Well you make me happy so there is a good chance of that." He said and smiled at me. I placed another gentle kiss to his lips and laid down pulling me with him. I stared into his oceanic eyes and thought about how I got lost in them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and James and Ashton walked in. "Hey Micky I need something from the house but you are the only one with the authority to call a car." 

"Seriously you interrupted us for that. Just text Adam and tell him you need a freaking car. If he has a problem he can call me." I said annoyed. 

"I'm sorry Micky. Next time I'll just text you." James said.

"Stop calling me Micky! How many times do I have to tell you? That nickname is for the boys." I snapped.

"Ok I'm sorry." They backed out and closed the door behind them.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? James is stressing me out. He needs to go out of town with Daddy next time." I sighed.

Luke kissed my head and adjusted his grip around my waist. "I'm sorry. If there was something I could do, I would." 

"You could kiss me." I smiled.

"Gladly." He kissed me for a moment before we both smiled through the kiss. I started to laugh and put my face in his neck. "You're so warm. I could stay in bed with you all day."

"I have to leave early in the morning for the wedding. I need to go to bed soon." I said yawning, unpurposley.

"You're so adorable." He kissed my head and we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
